It is known to store, ship and dispense liquids in collapsible and flexible impervious bags, bladders or containers made from plastic or other polymeric materials. Further, bags of liquids are used in a wide range of industrial and medical applications, including without limitation, containment of cell culture medium, reagents, wash solutions, water and pharmaceutical. Such bags of liquids range in size from fractions of a liter to a thousand liters in volume. In many applications, the liquids in the flexible bags are very expensive and any loss in storage, transportation or usage is costly. The flexible bags are used because they can reliably store liquids without contamination and are relatively inexpensive. However, a flexible bag of liquid, especially a larger one, is very unwieldy and difficult to physically handle and is subject to damage by the rigors of transportation.
To protect a flexible bag of liquid during storage and transportation, it is placed inside a container that, depending on the application, is made of cardboard, plastic, stainless steel or other material. In many applications, the flexible bags of liquid are placed in a shipping container and surrounded by packing material to protect the flexible bag during shipment. Prior to use, the flexible bag is removed from the shipping container and placed in another container, for example, a tote, tray, rack or cart. That container may be suitable for stacking, autoclaving and/or storage. In some applications, the flexible bag is placed in a third, different container that supports the flexible bag while liquid is being dispensed from the bag. The use of multiple containers to transport, store and dispense the liquid is costly, labor intensive and subjects the flexible bag to damage as it is moved from one container to another.
It is also known to use a common container to support a flexible bag of liquid during transportation, storage and use; however, such containers are generally designed for, and limited to, a particular application and are not suitable for use in other industrial and laboratory settings. For example, it is known to transport, store and dispense beer from flexible bags located in stackable steel barrels. It is also known to place flexible bags of liquid in cardboard boxes that can be stacked during transportation, storage and use of the liquid media from the flexible bag. While a cardboard box has some rigidity and may be suitable for smaller bags, it may not be suitable for larger volume containers of liquid; and cardboard is generally considered unsuitable for use in a sterile or “clean” environment.
Consequently, there is a need for a container for a flexible bag of liquid that overcomes the disadvantages identified above.